The present invention relates to a connector with an injection site and applications thereof, and more particularly to a connector with an injection site and applications thereof capable of, when infusing other liquid drug or nutrient fluid together with liquid drug or nutrient fluid to be infused during fluid therapy such as total parenteral nutrition or intravenous hyper alimentation, infusing liquid drug and/or nutrient fluid (hereafter referred to as liquid drug and the like) from another infusion line through an injection site by providing the injection site at a midway of the infusion line; and capable of, when infusing plural kinds of liquid drug and the like using the same intravenous catheter, infusing plural kinds of liquid drug and the like in order through an injection site by providing the injection site at a proximal portion of the intravenous catheter, i.e. at an introducing portion of liquid drug and the like.
When infusing some liquid drug and the like together with other liquid drug and the like to be infused during fluid therapy such as total parenteral nutrition, there are usually used a solution infusion set or catheter (hereafter referred to as infusion tube) having a part called "injection site" at a midway of the infusion route. The other liquid drug and the like can be infused by sticking a needle of other infusion line into a rubber plug in the injection site of the infusion tube and by making the infusion tube communicate with the other infusion line.
In the fluid therapy using an infusion line comprising an infusion tube and an intravenous catheter connected to the infusion tube, the solution infusion is sometimes interrupted for a long period of time. In that case, the infusion tube is detached from the intravenous catheter and a cap with a rubber plug called "injection plug" is put on the proximal portion of the intravenous catheter (a portion to be connected to the infusion tube). When the temporal solution infusion is required during interruption of a solution infusion, a needle of other infusion line is sticked into the rubber plug of the injection plug to make the intravenous catheter communicate with the other infusion line and to infuse solution.
In the conventional infusion line using an injection site or an injection plug, however, a needle sometimes pulls out from the rubber plug when a patient under fluid therapy moves or touches the infusion line, since the needle is merely sticked into the rubber plug in the injection site or injection plug. Further there is a danger of infection from the air since a part of the needle is exposed to the air.
The present invention was made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector with an injection site which can prevent the pulling out of a needle of the other infusion line during fluid therapy, isolate the needle from the air to prevent the invasion of bacteria from the injection site.